The Girl On Fire
by thetigersbride
Summary: What if Peeta had a reason to believe Katniss might have been expecting the night before the Quarter Quell?


Katniss once again couldn't sleep, nightmares consumed her every sleeping moment as she sped toward the Capitol, toward her untimely death, so she had decided perhaps it was better not to sleep at all, she sat staring at the wall as the light flashed passed the widows casting eerie shadows throughout the room. She sighed heavily, wishing Peeta would come.

Katniss glanced and the silently ticking clock, 4.37, she slipped out of bed, stopping for a second at the door, she listened, the corridor was silent but of course that didn't mean that no one was watching. She pulled open the door and stepped in the corridor, it was dark but Katniss knew where she was going, two doors down, pass Effie and Haymitch's room was Peeta's room.

Katniss tapped gently on the door, there was no answer but Katniss hadn't expected one, she expected Peeta was fast asleep, she pulled open the door, the room was dark but Katniss's well-trained hunting eyes very quickly picked up Peeta's sleeping form, there was a deep, rhythmic breathing from the bed, Katniss paused for a second, torn, half of her thinking she should go back to her room, the other half longing to crawl into bed with Peeta, the latter half won.

She crossed the room silently, gently lifting a corner of the covers, Peeta's naked back was suddenly illuminated as a bright light flashed past the window, a heat rose in Katniss's throat, his skin was pale and soft, she breathed deeply and slipped her body behind his.

'I thought you were just going to stand there all night,' Peeta grumbled.

'I didn't know you were awake,' Katniss replied, moulding her body against his.

'It's easier to stay awake than give in to the nightmares,' Peeta said, the sadness in his voice caused a ripple of sorrow to run thought Katniss. She gently pressed her lips against his bare shoulder.

Peeta turned over, turning to face Katniss, he always thought she was so beautiful when she was tired.

'You know, when you used to come and sell squirrels to my dad I used to come and hide in the kitchen so I could hear you,' Peeta whispered, running his fingers over Katniss's check and into her hair. She smiled, her lips turning upward but her eyes staying sad.

'Why didn't you talk to me?' she whispered, moving closer to him, their noses now just touching. Peeta chuckled and licked his lips.

'I was scared, you were too fierce, too independent, too beautiful, you wouldn't have given me the time of day,' he replied, slipping one arm over her waist, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

Katniss turned her eyes away from his, a feeling of guilt filling her body like icy water. Peeta chuckled and gently kissed her forehead.

'I might have done,' she mumbled.

'Well, that's the past, you know who I am now,' Peeta said with a grin.

'I definitely know you now,' she replied, lifting her head and pressing her lips to his.

Peeta felt a jolt of familiar electricity rush through his body, he pulled Katniss closer, pressing their bodies together, Katniss's fingers tangled in his hair, the kiss became intense Katniss felt heat rise though her body, flushing her neck and checks, Peeta's tongue pushed past her open lips and began to play with hers, tasting and learning, they had kisses a hundred times before but never like this, this was raw and real, a kiss of two people rushing toward their deaths.

Peeta broke away, his breathing heavy and his pupils wide.

'Katniss, I love you,' he breathed, running his hands over her back and hip.

'I know,' she replied and then paused, dare she say the words hanging on her tongue? 'I love you,' she whispered, her thumb stroking his temple. Peeta shook his head.

'I don't tell me it if it's not true,' he replied, a small fire started to burn in his stomach, fuelled by Katniss's words and hope that she wasn't lying.

'It's true,' she replied, her voice committed and true. Peeta smiled.

'What a terrible time to fall in love,' he said, his voice laced with heavy sadness.

'Can't we just forget everything? Can't it just be me and you?' Katniss begged, placing her head against Peeta's chest and clinging to him tightly. Peeta kissed her hair.

'Tonight my love, it is just you and me,' he said. Katniss smiled softly and nodded. They began to kiss again, hungry mouths devouring each other, empty hands exploring bodies, in new ways, touching new places.

Peeta's fingers explored her back, down her spine, round her hips, he touched a certain place above her hips, Katniss's body jolted and a moan of pleasure escaped her parted lips. She looked at him, eyes wide and breathing ragged. Peeta smiled.

'Sensitive darling?' he asked. Katniss nodded and smiled.

'Apparently so,' she replied.

Peeta began to concentrate on finding Katniss's most sensitive spots, longing into hear her moan again. Katniss broke away and rested her chin on his shoulder.

'I want you,' she whispered, her voice heavy with lust and desperation.

'You want me?' Peeta repeated, not sure what Katniess meant.

'Yes, want you, in every way I possibly can,'

Her hand began to move southward, down Peeta's aching body. For a few seconds he was frozen with shock, his heart leapt into his mouth as her soft, small hands stroked his bare hips and ran across his stomach, just millimetres above the line of his underwear. There was no deny the effect Katniss was having on his body, his member was hard, pressing against her thigh, there was no way she couldn't feel it. He swallowed hard, trying to control his breathing.

'Katniss,' Peeta hisses between his teeth as his member throbbed painfully. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked.

'Yes,' she replied without a hesitating for a second. She looked deep into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

'You want this, right?' she asked.

'More than anything in the world,' he whispered, another small smile played on her lips as she pushed her hands into his pyjamas and took hold of his manhood, he moaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut. Katniss felt a rush of pleasure at seeing how her actions affected him.

'Katniss,' he whispered, his hand slipping inside her top, stroking up her soft, warm stomach, her skin was like silk under his fingertips, softer by far than anything he'd touched before.

Katniss was getting hotter and hotter and it was nothing to do with the temperature outside of the bed but inside the two lovers were almost on fire, there kisses and touched sending sparks flying from each of their tired and desperate bodies.

Peeta's hand moved upward, finally cupping her beast, Katniss gasped, she'd never been touched there before, Peeta's hand were soft and warm and squeezed the soft mounds of flesh expertly. A thought suddenly ran through Katniss's mostly preoccupied head, as her hand continued working Peeta's member, had he done this before? Was she just going to become a notch in his bedpost?  
>She stopped, removing her hand from his pyjamas.<p>

'What's wrong?' Peeta asked, placing a trail of kisses over her forehead.

'Have, have you done this before?' she asked timidly, her heard pounding hard in her chest.

'No, I've only ever wanted this to be with you, I couldn't have wasted myself on someone else.' He replied in a whisper, at his words Katniss felt a burning though her whole body, starting in her chest and spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She breathed heavily, her eyes burning with tears. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

'It's always been you,' he whispered catching her lips with his.

As they kissed Peeta rapped his strong arms around her, pulling Katniss on top of him, her legs settled either side of his hips and her hands cupped his checks.

'I need you Katniss,' Peeta groaned, breaking away from her lips, gasping for breath, the pressure of her body on his was proving almost too much for Peeta to take. Katniss could hear the desperation in his voice, it cause a rush of heat and wetness between her thighs.

Peeta's hands slipped up her body, lifting her thin t-shirt, pulling it up, exposing her breasts and shoulders and finally pulling it off her head, her hair had come loose and tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Peeta's breath caught in his throat, she was just perfect, from head to toe, she was every bit perfect, in his eyes at least.

Peeta gently pushed Katniss off him, she fell next to him, her eyes filled with wanting and desperation, her breathing was rushed and her skin very pink. Peeta wriggled out of his pyjamas, his manhood springing free , he breathed a sigh of relief as the freedom he suddenly felt.

Katniss watched, her throat going dry and her heart pounding in her chest, Peeta smiled, running his hand up the plain of her stomach , between her breasts, up her neck coming to rest on her flushed cheek.

'Are you su-' Peeta began, before Katniss cut him off with a quick kiss, she fell back against the bed with a smile on her lips. Peeta laughed and nodded, 'Right, message received,' he said, curling his fingers into Katniss's shorts and yanking them down her legs, she gasped at the sudden hit of cold air. Peeta smiled, as his eyes travelled down her body, taking in every inch of the woman he loved.

'You're perfect,' Peeta whispered, leaning down and kissing her neck and chest.

Katniss had no idea how to reply, instead she ran her hand down the length of his back, he groaned at her fingers touched the sensitive spot at the bottom of his spine.

Peeta straddled her, Katniss's legs instantly rose to form a cradle for him, she could feel his manhood rubbing, teasingly at her core. Peeta dipped his head and kissed her hungrily, like he'd never kiss her again.

Katniss wrapped her arms around his back an nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder, she expected that this might hurt a little and although she was no stranger to pain there was a strange edge of fear that suddenly ran through her.

Peeta slowly began to push himself inside her, Katniss winced and quietly gasped but Peeta didn't stop until he was fully inside her, filling and stretching her tightness. Peeta breathed heavily.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, beads of sweat appearing on his smooth forehead. Katniss released a slow breath as she got used to the feel of him.

'It's okay, don't stop,' she replied, staring into his eyes, feeling closer to him in that second that she ever had to anyone else. She ran her tongue over her lips. Peeta slowly began to build a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts, each time he went deeper, discovered more of her. Katniss's nails raked up and down his back, tearing at the soft skin as the pleasure began to build inside her, starting like a slow burn in her stomach but growing bigger and burning hotter with Peeta's every movement.

A soft moan passed her lips, driving Peeta wild, he began to thrust harder and faster, causing the pleasure to building within him, creating a knot in his stomach which became tighter and tighter with his every movement. He had never felt anything like this, no feeling could be likened to it, such a carnal pleasure.

Peeta dipped his head and caught her parted lips with his, drawing Katniss into a burning kiss. She nipped his lip with her teeth, he moaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

'Oh, Peeta,' Katniss moaned, bringing her hands round to chest on his chest.

'Peeta, Peeta, Peeta,' she chanted in time with his every thrust. Peeta felt the knot in his stomach tightening until it was almost unbearable.

Katniss could feel the fire starting to consume her, she started to lose control, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hung open with a desperate moan.

'Peeta!' she cried as the fire took control, it spread from her chest and core down her legs and arms, right into the tips of her fingers and toes, her nails dug into Peeta's soft chest, her back arched and her legs tightened around him.

Peeta felt the tightness in his stomach reach an agonising level, he threw his head back and groaned, finally letting go, releasing his seed deep inside her, both their breathing was heavy, and the air was thick with heat, Peeta watch Katniss's chest rising and falling.

'Peeta,' she whispered, he moved his eyes to her face, her skin was slick with sweat and her eyes were half closed.

'Katniss' he replied, rolling off her and resting his body next to hers, he wrapped his strong arms around her body, dragging her as close to his as possible, her head came to rest on his chest. She sighed deeply, her fingers lacing with his under the covers.

Katniss was woken by the light streaming though the half open blinds, she felt Peeta shift beneath her, the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, Katniss ran her tongue over her dry lips.

This morning, they were still speeding toward their deaths, toward the horrors of the arena, to unimaginable pain and terror but this morning nothing mattered, the world had changed last night and that was something no-one could take away.


End file.
